


Templar

by Akhoris



Category: The Secret World
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Illuminati, Legends, Loup-garou, M/M, Magie, ange - Freeform, cauchemar, complot, creature - Freeform, horreur, moderne, secret, templier, vampire, world
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhoris/pseuds/Akhoris
Summary: Âgé de 15 ans, Edouard a tout pour plaire selon ses amis. Doué en sport, se débrouillant pas si mal en cours, vivant son adolescence au sein des rangs de la jeunesse dorée de New York, beau garçon... tout semble lui sourire. En particulier les filles. Ce dont il ne se doute pas, c'est qu'il porte un héritage qu'il va bientôt falloir assumer. Un héritage qui détonne énormément avec la vie si normale qu'il s'était prévu.L'histoire est une fanfiction de Secret world Legends mais ne nécessite en rien de connaitre cet univers pour être lue. Je vous y offre notre monde où rode sous la surface des créatures que les sociétés secrètes nous cachent depuis des millénaires. Le personnage va découvrir ce monde et vous êtes invité au voyage.Templar est un titre sans doute temporaire, j'ai encore du mal à trouver comment appeler cette histoire ;)





	Templar

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire est une fanfiction de Secret world Legends mais ne nécessite en rien de connaitre cet univers pour être lue. Histoire que vous sachiez où vous mettez les pieds, cette histoire peut être lue comme une fiction à part entière. L’univers de Secret world est le nôtre mais où, sous la partie visible de l’iceberg que chacun connait dans son quotidien, se trouve un monde rongé par la corruption, où la magie établit ses propres règles, où les sociétés secrètes jouent à un jeu de domination. J’espère que vous apprécierez le voyage. 
> 
> Templar est un titre sans doute temporaire, j'ai encore du mal à trouver comment appeler cette histoire ;)
> 
> Le tag mature est en prévision pour la suite.

« Je ne comprends pas. Le destin de ce gamin est tout tracé. Avec ses résultats, il aurait été pris dans une bonne université et il décide de tout lâcher comme ça ? »  
« Va comprendre. »  
« Il avait une proposition de bourse, il aurait pu continuer. Quel gâchis. »  
L’interlocuteur de l’homme hoche la tête, frottant sa barbe grise fournie avant de remettre ses petites lunettes en place et s’appuyer en arrière dans son large fauteuil et jeter de nouveau un œil au dossier étalé sur son bureau.  
« Tout ça pour partir à l’armée ? En Angleterre qui plus est ? »  
« J’ai été aussi surpris que vous. Il a donné aucun dossier de poursuites d’études et m’a annoncé très clairement ses projets. Y’a encore quelques semaines, il ne savait pas trop. Il s’était extasié à la proposition de bourse et là… il ne veut plus rien entendre. Ça sera l’armée. Point. Quel dommage. »  
L’autre a un petit grognement puis un soupir.  
« Je me demande ce qui a pu le convaincre de tout lâcher ainsi. »  
« Sa mère est au courant ? »  
« Vous imaginez bien que si c’était le cas, elle serait déjà dans ce bureau à hurler.  
Les deux hommes portèrent leur regard vers l’immense fenêtre du bureau, ils pouvaient voir en contrebas, dans le parc, l’adolescent source de leurs questionnements.  
Edouard d’Arbois avait, aux yeux de la majorité des jeunes le connaissant, tout pour plaire : jeune sportif qui développait une carrure qui promettait d’être large une fois adulte, qui alignait les victoires sur le terrain autant que les conquêtes féminines, le blond aux yeux clairs était assis sur le dossier d’un banc, un ballon de football américain dans les mains et paradait comme à son habitude, accompagné par une partie de l’équipe sportive de l’établissement dont il était le capitaine et de quelques jeunes femmes. On sentait l’excitation du week-end approchant dans le groupe.  
« Allez comprendre… une folie d’adolescent. » conclut finalement l’homme dans son fauteuil en posant le dossier. 

 

7 mois plus tôt 

Les éclats de rire se faisaient entendre autour du feu qui crépitait. La lumière vacillante projetait les ombres du groupe d’étudiants en sombres silhouettes sur les toiles de tente. La saison de football américain serait finie d’ici peu, l’année scolaire aussi d’ailleurs et ils profitaient d’un week-end au temps généreux pour se retrouver tous ensemble.  
Edouard tendit la pique où était accroché une saucisse, la mettant à griller au-dessus du feu pendant que les autres se partageaient viande, chips et autres aliments qui auraient fait faire une syncope à leur entraineur. Jetant un œil aux alentours, dans la forêt sombre qui entourait leur petit camp, il eut un ricanement.  
« On dirait vraiment le début d’un mauvais film d’horreur. »  
« C’est vrai que… » la jeune femme qui avait répondu, Carol, ajusta sa veste sur ses épaules avec un petit frisson.  
Petite brune qui avait délaissé ses tenues de ville à la dernière mode de New York pour un jean plus pratique pour l’escapade, elle s’appuya contre le large gaillard à ses côtés. Il rit doucement et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui poser un baiser sur la tempe.  
« Allons ma belle, tu sais bien que tant que Falek est encore en vie, on ne craint rien. »  
Le métis assis quelques pas plus loin roula des yeux, soufflant d’amusement mais lâchant un faux reproche.  
« Dante… Dante… revois tes classiques. C’est souvent le blondinet tombeur de toutes ces dames qui part le premier. »  
« Cette règle n’est valable que s’il n’y a pas de black, mec. »  
Ils rirent de bon cœur, Edouard s’offusquant, une main sur son torse.  
« Ça tombe bien, je refuse de mourir si jeune. J’ai encore tant de cœurs à faire tomber. »  
« C’est ça, fais-nous croire que tu en as quelque chose à faire des cœurs. » Le petit sourire de pervers qui s’étalait sur le visage à la peau mate de Duncan lui valut une claque à l’arrière de la tête de la part de Carol sans même que celle-ci daigne bouger de sa place bien confortable contre son petit ami.  
Edouard mordit à pleine dent dans le pain, se délectant du gout de gras relâché par la viande.  
« Vous me faites passer pour un monstre. »  
A ses côtés, installée sur le blouson du capitaine de l’équipe, Eden souffla sur ses doigts comme si elle les admirait et ne portait aucune attention aux stupidités de ses amis.  
« Tu es un monstre, Edouard. » Le ton était tellement plein de dédain feint qu’ils repartirent dans un éclat de rire.  
« Que tes mots sont douloureux à mon oreille, mon petit ange. »  
« Oh si c’est du cœur que tu veux, je suppose que mon cul ne t’intéresse pas ? »  
Le sourire d’Edouard se fit plus large et une lueur dans ses yeux prévint qu’il ne fallait pas le trainer sur ce terrain.  
« Je le connais par cœur, ma jolie. Ça devient lassant un terrain trop souvent parcouru. »  
Elle sursauta de l’affront et se renfrogna.  
« Connard. »  
Il se fit pardonner en lui tendant de quoi se sustenter. Elle bouda un instant la nourriture avant de céder.  
« Tu restes un connard. »  
Falek secoua le bout de sa pique.  
« On dirait que tu découvres le scoop de l’année… »  
« Alors que la moitié de la population féminine de moins de vingt ans à New York sait déjà ça. » finit Dante avant de prendre une poignée de chips.  
Eden remit une mèche de ses cheveux d’un beau roux flamboyant en arrière, se drapant dans sa dignité.  
Quand un bruit se fit entendre provenant des arbres alentour, ils tournèrent la tête pour accueillir les trois retardataires. Les deux se ressemblaient énormément, frères jumeaux, tous deux plutôt petits comparés à leurs camarades mais pas dénués de force pour autant. Jaheim, dont la principale passion dans la vie semblait d’être de réussir à dresser ses foutus cheveux à rester plaquer contre sa tête à grand renfort de gel, et Karl, qui lui avait visiblement abandonné cette même guerre depuis longtemps, portaient une énorme glacière qu’ils posèrent à quelques pas du feu, salués par des houra. Karina fermant la marche encore dans sa tenue de travail qu’elle n’avait certainement pas eu le temps de changer fit tourner les clés de sa voiture au bout de son doigt avec cet air satisfait de travail bien fait.  
« On a cru qu’on allait devoir faire sans la bière ! »  
« On n’allait pas vous laisser mourir de soif voyons ! »  
La jeune femme aux accents hispaniques se laissa tomber aux cotés de Falek et lui piqua les lèvres d’un baiser alors que les jumeaux entreprenaient de faire la distribution, ouvrant la boite pour envoyer une bouteille de bière à qui en réclamait.  
La soirée se termina tard, quand chacun décida qu’il était officiellement soit trop fatigué, soit trop ivre pour continuer. Edouard s’était trainé dans sa tente avec un grognement, tâtonnant pour éclairer le sac de couchage avec son téléphone et pouvoir réussir à s’y glisser dedans. Il s’imposa ainsi entre le corps endormi depuis longtemps d’Eden et celui du métis qui lui rendit un coup de coude. La tente était suffisamment grande pour abriter quelques personnes aussi avait-il proposé à Falek et Katrina de venir. Il avait fini par abandonner sa bataille avec le sac et s’en était servi comme matelas, tirant une couverture sur son corps. Il s’endormit lourdement, la tête tapant des sourdes protestations contre l’alcool ingurgité.

Il s’était réveillé avec cette espèce de vibration agaçante qui tapait dans son esprit. Serrant les dents, il jeta un œil autour pour constater que personne ne semblait être réveillé. Et pour cause, tournant la tête, il vit aucune lueur filtrer à travers la toile de la tente. Il laissa retomber lourdement sa tête, notant parfaitement combien son corps hurlait pour qu’il se décide à sortir. Il grogna et céda. De toute façon, il n’arriverait pas à fermer l’œil avec sa vessie qui avait proclamé que c’était plus que temps d’aller la vider.  
Il poussa le tissu avec cette impression que son cerveau allait exploser d’un instant à l’autre. Et sa tête se mit à tourner plus vivement une fois complétement debout. A chaque fois, il se le répétait… c’est la dernière fois qu’il boit comme ça. Que de belles promesses.  
Il inspira un coup et marcha pour s’éloigner un peu du camp, ayant juste enfilé ses chaussures de marche pour éviter de se blesser de façon ridicule. Même dans cet état, il savait que le match de la semaine prochaine serait décisif. Il n’avait pas le droit d’avoir un pied abimé pour la fin de la saison.  
Il tourna la tête soudainement et s’efforça de dégriser. C’était son esprit enfumé ou… non, il aurait juré que quelque chose avait bougé, là, dans l’ombre des arbres. Il étrécit les yeux et s’efforça de percevoir le moindre mouvement. Il avait toujours eu une bonne vue de nuit et malgré cela, il ne discerna rien. Il secoua la tête. Il avait dû rêver. Et l’instant d’après, il se maudit d’avoir ainsi bougé sa tête.  
Son champ de vision commença à se piqueter de noir et portant une main à sa tempe, il chuta. L’impact de son corps contre le sol ne fut pas aussi violent qu’il ne l’attendait, étrangement. Et ce n’était pas si inconfortable que ça finalement… il sombra.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, il crut qu’il allait hurler mais le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. En face de lui, le dominant et le fixant, il reconnut un visage… peut-être. Difficile à dire. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est que cette chose avait des yeux et que ceux-ci se dardaient dans les siens. Ils étaient fascinants, hypnotiques et pourtant tellement morbides. Son souffle ne venait plus et il se sentait pétrifié, incapable de bouger.  
Lentement, la chose pencha la tête sur le côté. Ça aurait pu paraitre presque comique, mais à ce moment-là, c’était approximativement aussi drôle que si c’était un clown avec un regard fou et un énorme couteau qui venait de faire le geste. Autant dire, pas le moins du monde. La bouche de la créature s’ouvrit et du sang en coula, éclaboussant le visage d’Edouard qui ferma les yeux et clôtura ses lèvres fermement, horrifié à l’idée que ce liquide chaud et gluant vienne glisser dans sa gorge.  
Une nouvelle fois, il voulut bouger et il fut saisi par son incapacité à le faire. La panique faisait battre son cœur tellement fort qu’il le soupçonna d’être proche de céder. Il sentit son estomac se crisper dans une envie de se révulser.  
A sa propre horreur, il sentit son corps quitter le sol. Oh, il ne se relevait pas. Il flottait, toujours en position horizontale et incapable de bouger d’un pouce.  
« Non… »  
Il entendit le mot passer ses lèvres et regretta aussitôt en sentant la masse visqueuse du sang qui s’était étalé sur sa face y glisser. Il voulut recracher mais cela demandait des efforts à un corps qui refusait de répondre à ses suppliques. Il sentait qu’il bougeait, qu’il progressait mais refusait d’ouvrir les yeux.  
Puis, il y eu les voix.  
« Viens… »  
« On peut tant t’offrir… »  
« Ne te fie pas aux voix »  
« Ça sera si facile… viens… »  
« Ne les écoute pas »  
« Le monde peut être tien »  
Elles se mêlaient dans un brouhaha violent qui prenait son crâne, cacophonie ignoble, et pourtant, cela faisait une mélodie, certes dissonante, qui sonnait comme une berceuse chuchotée à un enfant qu’une mère aurait tenté de calmer, de convaincre que tout irait bien, qu’elle était la seule qui pouvait veiller sur ses enfants. Il aurait voulu porter les mains à son crâne qui menaçait d’exploser mais ne put rien.  
Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla. Il voyait désormais le sol mais haut et bas n’avaient plus grand sens à ce moment-là. Et là, à quelques pas, les feuilles et la broussaille laissaient place à un fossé. Un immense cratère grouillant d’une matière noire et visqueuse. Cette fois, il hurla. Ses propres oreilles saturèrent de son cri d’horreur et d’une supplique résumée à un mot : « Non ».  
Alors son audition se perdit dans un bruyant concert de milliers d’ailes. Le souffle coupé, les yeux clos et la bouche fermée alors qu’il chutait dans le noir le plus complet, supposant les insectes tout autour de lui, bourdonnant furieusement, sans pour autant en ressentir la piqure, il entendait toujours les voix mais désormais si lointaines derrière le rempart formé par les bêtes.  
Il sentit qu’on le secouait, qu’une main agrafée à son épaule le tenait et imprimait une pression. Il voulut l’attraper pour se défendre et cette fois, son corps répondit. Sa poigne se referma sur l’agresseur et il ouvrit les yeux.  
« Hey, mec ! Respire ! Ça va ? »  
Il mit un temps à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il était là, couché dans les feuilles, encore aux abords du camp qu’il n’avait visiblement jamais quitté et Falek était penché au-dessus de lui soucieux. Un rêve… un putain de rêve. Non, un cauchemar. Bordel… il avait vraiment trop bu la veille. Il se laissa retomber par terre. Tout allait bien…  
« P’tain… désolé, je… »  
« Viens, je crois qu’un bon verre d’eau… »  
Il se redressa avec difficulté pour suivre le métis tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour virer les brindilles accrochées. Un vrombissement le saisit. Il tourna la tête et vit nettement un gros insecte s’éloigner en bourdonnant. Un frisson lui courut l’échine. Il fixa les ténèbres un moment puis suivit son ami.


End file.
